


A Match Made in Chaos

by therunawaypen



Series: Avengers Tumblr Prompt Fills [30]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: JARVIS agrees, M/M, Pepper musing on Tony's love life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has just begun a relationship with Steve. Deep down, Pepper can't help but think that the two are only going to drive each other insane. JARVIS can't help but agree, and the two share a conversation about who Tony should really be with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Match Made in Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there magnificent and wonderful goddess of the pen. I have a prompt for you, I hope you can write something about that. Tony chooses Steve over Loki, Jarvis and Pepper knows he made a big mistake. —spitfire-sf

They were going to destroy each other. No one wanted to say it, even if they were all thinking it. It was a relationship doomed to fail.

Then again, if someone told Tony Stark to not do something, there was a very good chance that he would do the very thing he was advised against, just to be contrary. It was simply the way that the billionaire's brilliant (yet quite foolish at times) brain was wired.

Whether it was running headfirst into harm’s way, staying up all night with his inventions or a string of one night stands, there was simply no stopping Tony when he got something in his head. And, for the most part, the most people could do (people usually being Pepper, JARVIS, and on occasion, the rest of the Avengers) was to simply play the role of damage control and ensure that Tony didn’t hurt himself _too_ much.

Of course, things were different this time.

Sitting at her office desk, Pepper couldn’t help but think of Tony’s current situation. Or, to be more specific, his current relationship. Normally, Pepper would have been happy to know that Tony was in a relationship that was more than a one night stand, especially after her own relationship with Tony had failed (not that it had been anyone’s fault, of course). But it was _who_ Tony was in a relationship that bothered Pepper.

To be clear, there was nothing wrong with Steve. No doubt he was the ideal gentleman, and his sense of honor seemed to be the only thing that was more firm than his muscles. Steve would have been the ideal partner for just about anyone.

Except for Tony.

As it was, Steve and Tony already butt heads at every turn, each of them dominant and a natural leader…each of them used to being in charge. Not to mention they both had different views on authority, rules, honor…basically everything the Avengers dealt with. Sure, their relationship was starting out relatively well, but Pepper couldn’t help but think that the moment the honeymoon stage was over, they would be back to fighting like cats and dogs, and eventually, they would suck the life out of each other.

A sudden voice in her office pulled Pepper from her musings, _“Something on your mind, Miss Potts?”_

Pepper nearly dropped her cup of coffee, “JARVIS, how long have you been on my office servers?”

_“Well considering the fact that Mister Stark has a habit of always insisting he know everything, I would say that I have always been here.”_

The CEO shook her head, “That sounds like Tony…well it’s a good thing I like you JARVIS. It’s nice to have someone around here with some sense.”

_“I take it you’re referring to Mister Stark’s decision to engage in a relationship with Captain Rogers.”_

“So you think it’s a bad idea too?” Pepper smiled softly.

_“I think there is no stopping Mister Stark when he sees something he wants…even if they are not the most compatible match.”_

Pepper sighed, leaning back in her chair as she closed her eyes, “You know who would be really good for him?”

_“If you’re referring to Mister Laufeyson, then I would agree.”_

“Are you sure we don’t share a brain?” Pepper smiled sadly. In the time that the god of mischief had been involved with the Avengers, he and Tony had become quite close, much to the chagrin of the rest of the team. They were both far too clever for their own good, and not ones to blindly follow any rules (more likely they would break the rules simply to be contrary). It would have seemed to everyone that Loki would have been the best match for Tony. Everyone except Tony. “I just hope things don’t end too terribly…”

_“This is Mister Stark you are talking about.”_

“I know, that’s what scares me.”


End file.
